1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of antennas, and more particularly to an antenna system for a data communication receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable data communication receivers have recently become available which enable the reception of data messages which can be downloaded to a personal computing device. An example of one such a portable data communication receiver is the NewStream.TM. Advanced Information Receiver manufactured by Motorola Inc. which can be coupled to a portable computer such as the HP 95LX palmtop computer manufactured by Hewlett Packard. Because of the relatively small size of the palmtop computer when coupled to the data communication receiver, the computer/data receiver pair can be easily carried about by the user, can be conveniently set on a desk top to enable independent use of the palmtop computer to run programs stored in an internal memory, or to enable the user to review information received by the data communication receiver. Because of the flexibility imparted by the small size of the computer/data receiver pair with regards to location, there are times when the data communication receiver can be inadvertently positioned by the user in a location where the data signal transmission signal strength is greatly diminished, such as being placed in a signal null, or placed in an area essentially shielded from the data signal transmissions.
Numerous prior art portable communication receivers were equipped with collapsible whip antennas, or provided with an external antenna input which allowed coupling the receiver to an external receiving antenna, both of which greatly reduced receiver sensitivity degradation due to placement of the receiver. While somewhat effective, collapsible whip antennas are generally unsightly, and placement of the external antenna to hide the cables from view was next to impossible. Portability was further compromised with those receivers which provided an external antenna input.
Significant sensitivity degradation can also be encountered when a portable computer is coupled to the data communication receiver at certain receiver operating frequencies, which albeit can be remedied by turning off the portable computer, does not satisfy the need to receive information while additional data is being received by the data communication receiver.
There is a therefor a need for an antenna system which minimizes the signal degradation due to placement of the computer/data receiver pair as described above. Furthermore, there is a need for an antenna system which can enhance the sensitivity of the data communication receiver, and which is readily removable when use is not required, and which is aesthetically pleasing when coupled to the portable computer/data communication receiver pair.